The invention relates to a hydraulic hose connection and a connecting method therefor.
Hydraulic hose are used, for example, on earth-moving machines or other technical installations and systems for the transport of hydraulic oil or of other hydraulic fluids that are subject to high pressure. Hydraulic hose withstand this pressure and are flexible. In so doing, some problems are caused by the connection of such hydraulic hose to pumps, hydraulic motors or other such units. To establish such connections, the ends of the hydraulic hose are provided with connecting nipples consisting of steel, for example; said nipples can then be screwed or otherwise connected to the appropriate connections of the units that are to be connected. The connecting site between the connecting nipple and the hydraulic hose need not be permanent. To accomplish this, the connecting nipple, as a rule, comprises a tube-shaped extension extending a few centimeters in to the hydraulic hose, whereby the hydraulic hose is seated on said extension. For fastening, a fitting is pressed onto the outside of the hydraulic hose, said fitting clamping the hydraulic hose radially inward against the extension of the connecting nipple and being itself axially secured to said connecting nipple.
At very high operating pressures of, e.g., up to 400 bar, and four times the bursting pressure (1600 bar), it may occasionally happen that oil leaks occur on the connecting nipple. Due to repeated load variations and temperature influences the elastomeric material of the hydraulic hose may experience some settling, thus potentially allowing gaps to form.
It is the object of the invention to produce a permanently tight hydraulic hose connection.
This object is achieved with the hydraulic hose connection and with the connecting method.